<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wing It by tardisman14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750067">Wing It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisman14/pseuds/tardisman14'>tardisman14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisman14/pseuds/tardisman14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A novelized version of Wing It Like Witches, told from Amity's pov. A look into what was going through her mind in that episode, with snippets of happenings in-between scenes. Told in 4 parts (3 main chapters, plus the prologue), rated to be safe, and obviously Lumity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Boscha, Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park, Amity Blight &amp; Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park &amp; Gus Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hexside School of Magic and Demonics,</p><p>First day of Grudgby season,</p><p>Morning</p><p>Grudgby. Considered by many to be the greatest sport in all of the Boiling Isles. The town of Bonesborough was no exception. Practically everyone in town was hyped up for the local team, the Hexside Banshees, to bring home another 1st place trophy.</p><p>...well, almost everyone was hyped.</p><p>For Amity Blight, she just decided to treat this day just like any other day at school. Get through classes, finish homework, and if her schedule would allow it, spend time in her hideout at the library. To her, Grudgby did nothing but bring back some bad memories, especially after what happened last season.</p><p>Besides, Amity had a good number of reasons to be happy that didn’t involve Grudgby. It was still relatively early in the semester and her grades couldn’t be higher. Well, unless you count any potential extra credit opportunities. She had become much more sure about how she felt towards Luz. Although with that came an entirely different issue. And just as she was rounding the corner in the hallway and saw Willow chatting with some classmates, she was reminded of one of her biggest reasons to be happy.</p><p>Ever since that horrible day all those years ago, Amity hadn’t been able to forgive herself for letting go of her oldest friend in such a harsh manor. Sure, her parents hadn’t really given her a choice in the matter, but it still didn’t excuse her actions in the years that followed. But now, the truth had been laid out, and slowly but surely, her friendship with Willow was starting to be repaired.</p><p>And while it definitely felt like a heavy load had been lifted off of Amity’s shoulders, she had also noticed the effect it had on Willow as well. In the time that had passed since the memory incident, it seemed as if Willow was the most confident she had been in years. Amity was glad that they were both able to move forward.</p><p>“Wow, she has to make friends out of plants. How sad.”</p><p>Unfortunately, it appeared that not everyone was able to move on.</p><p>As much as Amity regretted the amount of damage she had done to Willow over the years, one of the few things that came close to that was her not doing anything while Boscha went out of her way to put Willow down at any given opportunity. A lot had changed since then, but one thing in particular was going through Amity’s mind at that moment. That day in Willow’s memories, she had made a promise. And she had every intention of keeping it.</p><p>“Oh, please! You know, I used to be like you, Boscha, obsessed with status, challenging my competition. But I grew up. When will you?”</p><p>Amity had meant what she said about not letting Boscha and her gang pick on Willow anymore. She needed to work at earning Willow’s full trust back, and she couldn’t let herself screw it all up again. At this point, she only hoped that Boscha would be able to take the hint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: The Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As if Amity didn’t already have enough reason to not want anything to do with Grudgby. She had almost forgotten that after she stepped down from the team because of what happened last season, Boscha took her place as captain. It’s not that she missed her spot on the team. Far from it. If anything, she was glad that she no longer had to put up with her former teammate. If Boscha was already insufferable throughout most of the year, Grudgby season only made it worse.</p><p>Although, Amity would admit that she herself wasn’t much better back then. She was just glad that she had been able to get away from all of that. Sure, her mother was initially not pleased upon finding out that she had quit the team. Especially since her mom had to listen to Boscha’s mom brag about her daughter becoming the new captain. But she started to ease up a little once Amity started to double down on her other extra curricular activities as well as her abomination training.</p><p>
  <span>Compared to what happened that morning, the rest of the day had been rather mundane. Apart from a few assignments to do over-night that would probably take Amity an hour to do at most, the most notable part was a reminder about the upcoming field trip to the Emperor’s Castle, which she probably would’ve been more excited about were it not for what happened at the last Covention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final bell screeched an hour earlier than usual, due to classes being shortened to make room for the pep rally near the end of the day to kick off the season. Thankfully for Amity, attendance to those wasn’t mandatory, so she was allowed to skip. Not wanting to take any chances with all the Grudgby hype going around, she decided to head to the library early so that she could get a head start on those assignments as well as have some free time to herself.</span>
</p><p>Maybe she could get back to writing that Azura fanfiction she had been working on for the last few months. Or she could always practice her fan art. Maybe some day she’d be comfortable enough to actively show it to other people. Right now the only other ones that she knows for sure know about her hobby are her nosy older siblings and-</p><p>“Amity!”</p><p>...and her friend/crush, whom she only now just noticed had been sitting on the stairs nearby.</p><p>“Oh, Luz! You’re here! I mean, obviously you’re here, this is school, and you go here now, with, uh, me... I’ve been talking for too long.”</p><p>Amity wouldn’t lie. While she had become much more sure about her feelings towards Luz after what happened at Grom, now she had no idea how to properly handle these new feelings, resulting in her becoming a nervous mess whenever she thought about it for too long.</p><p>“Amity, we need your help.”</p><p>“Yes! I can help…!”</p><p>Alright, maybe it would help to know exactly what it was Luz needed help with first.</p><p>“With what, exactly?”</p><p>“Boscha won’t stop picking on Willow, and no one will do anything about it because she’s the “Star Captain of the Grudgby Team”.”</p><p>Of course. Why did Amity think that Boscha would actually take the hint that morning?</p><p>“Yeah, this time of year, she’s extra unbearable.”</p><p>“You’re friends with her, can you help us?”</p><p>As much as Amity wanted to help, the problem was that she wasn’t sure if there was much of anything she could do at this point. She already tried telling Boscha off to her face, but that clearly didn’t work. And as Luz had just mentioned, no one else, not even the teachers, was really willing to actually do something about it. The only times she could recall being able to get Boscha to fall in line were when she was actively hanging out with her or when, during Grudgby season, Boscha needed a reminder of why Amity had been made team captain in the first place. She had been avoiding the former and the latter meant nothing ever since she quit.</p><p>“Uh, the hard part is, there’s no reasoning with Boscha. She only speaks in grudgby terms.”</p><p>“Hmm. Okay, okay. I’m picking up what you’re putting down.”</p><p>Amity was definitely confused at this. Was this a human thing? As far as she knew, her books were still in her hands, and she didn’t have a reason to set them on the ground at that moment.</p><p>“I’m… not putting anything down.”</p><p>*scream*</p><p>That sounded like Willow. This could not be good.</p><p>As Luz ran over, Amity saw that Willow was being covered in trash. And she had a good feeling about who was behind it.</p><p>“Willow! What happened?”</p><p>“Boscha happened.”</p><p>And as expected, Amity could see Boscha holding a trash can from one of the second floor windows.</p><p>“Hey Willow! I just thought all trash should stay in one spot.”</p><p>Great. As if making fun of Willow wasn’t enough already. Amity really hoped that Boscha stepping up the ridicule wasn’t a result of being told off that morning. If Boscha were mad at <em>her</em>, that’d be one thing. But Willow didn’t deserve to be humiliated even more because of what Amity had said.</p><p>“That’s it! Boscha!”</p><p>Oh, no. Amity had a bad feeling about what was likely about to happen. Like Luz was about to do something well-intentioned but incredibly stupid. As usual.</p><p>“Willow challenges you to... a grudgby match!”</p><p>Aaaaand there it is.</p><p>“She what?”</p><p>“I what?”</p><p>“She what? Seriously, what’s going on here?”</p><p>Amity did not see this ending well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>